Starting Over
by slvr-tgr99
Summary: Frank Meets his neighbor and helps her beat her problems


Starting over  
  
Claimers and Disclaimers.  
  
Donovan and the UC team belong to NBC and Shane Salerno, I'm just borrowing them for a little while and a couple of adventures. However everybody else belongs to me.  
  
I don't know where the hell this story came from it just came fully formed into my head one night while I was trying to sleep. It's a bit of Romance with a sub plot and action it's my first try at romance to please be gentle all criticism and reviews welcome. On to the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
You smell of gunpowder  
  
  
  
The read head got up from her desk with a sigh of exasperation, Her dog barking and scratching at the door to her apartment.  
  
"Rex stop it! There is no one out there!" Then she heard keys jingling in a lock. She rushed over to the door and opened it. Opening it was no easy task, with two deadbolts and chain. When she opened the door she had to grab Rex's collar before he charged her neighbor.  
  
"Rex, Heel!" She growled at him as her neighbor turned around. She inhaled a little as she got a good look at him. He was absolutely divine, tall dark and handsome with a capital T. He had short dark hair salt-n- pepper at the sides, dark intense eyes, and sharp features, a full sensuous mouth framed by a meticulous goatee.  
  
" Hi, sorry about the racket its just that Rex seems to think you're a threat."  
  
" I don't see how." He replied in a cultured voice with a clipped accent she couldn't quite place.  
  
" This is going to sound nuts; I apologize before hand. Are you. by any chance. armed? Or do you work with Fireworks?" She asked running her fingers reassuringly thru her German Shepard's ruff. The dog was still on alert his body tensed and ready to strike.  
  
Her neighbor looked down at her for a long moment before responding.  
  
"Yes, I work for the Department of Justice."  
  
" See that explains it. Could you show him your ID? Rex is a retired K-9 and he reacts to people who armed unless they're cops. He's weird that way." She said sheepishly but with the supreme satisfaction of someone who's just solved a great mystery of the universe. "By the way I'm Marena Carlyle, "Rena" I obviously live across the hall in D8" She added by way of introduction.  
  
"Frank Donovan, and no I don't mind showing him my badge. He's obviously just trying to protect his new partner." Donovan said taking out his badge; very carefully knowing the K-9 might attack if it felt a threat.  
  
Rex sniffed the badge and eyed it appraisingly. Then he sniffed the man's fingers, he smelled of paper, ink and gunpowder. He smelled like his old pack leader. It was a good smell; his new pack leader was safe. He lolled his tongue and pushed his head against he firm hands rubbing his ears. He liked having his head rubbed and his muzzle scratched. After a minute of scratching by the stranger he looked at his mistress and licked her fingers, he wanted to go in. She was still talking to the pack leader, she smelled of courting. He licked her hand again; he wanted to go back to his bone. She patted his head and kept talking, her hands moving in front of her. Rex huffed at her, when she didn't respond he gave one sharp precise bark. She still needed some more training.  
  
Both humans jumped at the sound. They looked down at Rex who just yawned at them.  
  
"Well I guess that was the signal for lets go in." Rena said as she finished explaining a little of Rex's history to Donovan.  
  
She looked at her watch it was a little after midnight she had been babbling in the hallway for nearly five minutes. She had to get back to work.  
  
"It was nice to finally meet you Mr. Donovan and thanks for listening to me gush about my dog. You probably think I'm nuts, and on that note I bid you Adieu." She said disappearing into the apartment with the dog close behind.  
  
Frank stood in the hallway staring after his neighbor before opening the door to his own dwelling. He put his keys on the hook in the hallway, hung up his jacket in the hall closet, and then made his way to the dining area where he put his shoulder holster on a dining table chair. The dining room was furnished with Queen Anne in cherry finish. It seated five, but Frank never had much company these days. He though of his recent encounter with his neighbor, the cheery but somewhat reclusive Marena Carlyle. According to Mr. Stahler down the hall she only ventured out to walk the "monstrous beast" of a dog, Rex obviously. That was at odds with vibrant woman he had met, however it was after midnight and she was wide-awake. He on the other hand just wanted to crawl into his king-sized bed and sleep for days. This last case had been especially telling on him and team.  
  
He turned out the light in the dining room, took his Forty-five out of the holster and made his way through the darkened apartment to his own expansive and so very empty bed. He stripped off his clothes and slipped into the silk sleep pants he usually wore and crawled into bed, after he put his gun with in reach on the nightstand. He listened to the silence of his bedroom and drifted off to sleep with Rena Carlyle of the flaming red hair and pixie features and freckles to greet him as he entered the dream world.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
THE ALTERCATION  
  
  
  
It had been several weeks since he had seen Ms.Carlyle and Rex he was not prepared for the scene before him, as he stepped off the elevator and made his way to his apartment. Marena was in the Hallway holding on to Rex's collar. Rex was growling and generally showing a lot of teeth a rather domineering man. The man was a little taller than him, had mouse brown hair, and was trying to reach Marena, but Rex was in the way and determined to stay that way.  
  
"Mar I jus want to talk!" the man said over Rex's barking.  
  
"Go away Martin I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to see you! Your violating a restraining order; now leave before I call the police or let Rex have you for lunch!" She threatened, readjusting her grip on Rex's collar.  
  
"Mar Call off the dog we'll go inside and talk!" Martin continued moving toward her menacingly.  
  
"No!" She yelled. She had just caught sight of Frank, she begged him with her eyes to help.  
  
Frank came toward them cloaked in authority. "What's the problem here?" He asked calmly.  
  
"None of your business." Martin blustered, moving in on Marena, only to be driven back by Rex.  
  
"Your in MY hallway creating a disturbance, obviously threatening a woman who doesn't want you in her apartment. It is now my business." Frank told him.  
  
Martin puffed himself up " My wife and I are just having a little spat."  
  
" I'm not your wife anymore Martin, I hate you." Marena responded vehemently.  
  
"Bitch! You are my Wife no matter what any judge says!" Martin yelled, striking out at Marena- he missed and hit the doorjamb instead with a resounding thump.  
  
"Rex, Heel!" Donovan commanded the dog as he stepped forward and grabbed Martin's outstretched arm and forced it behind his back. "Do you want him arrested?" he asked holding him fast.  
  
"No, its very late and I'd hate for you to have to go thru all that paperwork, just so his barracuda lawyer can bail him out in an hour." She answered thoughtfully.  
  
Donovan could hear the strain in her voice. He reached into his jacket pocket with his free hand and tossed her his cell phone. " Call the Concierge, Tell them to send a couple of security officers up." He told her.  
  
She did as she was told, the concierge immediately sent up a couple of big, beefy security guards. Donovan handed his captive over to them.  
  
"Escort this man off the premises and don't let him in again." Donovan commanded them as they took Martin into their custody.  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Donovan." They said in unison taking Martin down the hallway toward the elevator. They did not want to displease Mr. Donovan; he was a model tenant and a Federal Agent to boot.  
  
"Are you all right?" Donovan asked Marena quietly as she sagged against her door.  
  
"Yes." She said turning toward her door.  
  
He reached, grabbing hold of her just as her knees buckled.  
  
"Whoa!" she exclaimed in surprise then relaxed into his strong grip; suddenly very aware of his presence.  
  
He helped her inside her apartment. It was bright and cheery, lit by strategically placed halogen floor lamps. The living area was done in white and cream with splashes of turquoise and purple. The dining room contained a table big enough for two, but a computer station dominated the space with several LCD monitors. Cody would probably go into rapture at her set-up. There was a dog bed under the dining table, Rex went immediately to it and lay down.  
  
"How do you feel? " He asked her as he helped her to the couch and sat down with her.  
  
"Oh, just peachy," She replied tartly, then immediately looked remorseful. " I'm sorry I'm angry at my ex and myself. I don't mean to take it out on you."  
  
"It's all right your just stressed." He replied soothingly.  
  
"Welcome to the melodrama that is my life as you can probably tell by now I'm divorced from an abusive-obsessive ass, and boy my mother would kill me for telling you, a complete stranger, this. Just ignore the crazy, freckled red-head, it's the adrenaline talking."  
  
Donovan watched her intently as she got up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen. She immediately started digging around in her pantry.  
  
"That's the problem with adrenaline always leaves you with the munchies." She commented with a voice echoing experience. " Now, where did put those damn crackers!"  
  
"Marena."  
  
"Rena, nobody but my ex and my Parents call me Marena." She interrupted.  
  
" Will you be okay?" he finished, rising from the couch, he didn't want to leave her in her current, adrenaline fueled, manic state, but.  
  
"Yes, I will be fine, I'll probably crash in five minutes." She said walking toward the door.  
  
They both reached for the doorknob at the same time a jolt of electricity went thru them as their hands met, and it had nothing to do with static. Donovan realized she was very beautiful in a vulnerable, fragile way, but angry at the same time. He reined the thought in before it fully developed, and went back to his own apartment. Rena closed her door and leaned against it and exhaled heavily. " Oh, boy! Damn you Martin? She cursed. Her neighbor probably thought she was completely neurotic, and to tell the truth she was just a little, but gods was he hot. She took that thought with her to bed as she turned out the light.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Neurosis  
  
  
  
Rena took her seat in the circle. She had been badly shaken by Martin's appearance the previous night, and she had missed seeing her neighbor; Donovan being an extremely early riser, but come on lets face facts anything before noon was too early for her.  
  
Caitlin, stood up first she was a small, delicate blonde, whose experience had been extremely crippling for her. Apparently she had a breakthrough today, she had held a conversation with a man, outside her house, for ten minutes without flinching. She was making some progress. The Chicago Rape Crisis Group Therapy was now in session.  
  
"Rena.are you okay you look distracted?" Dr. Whilom asked after Caitlin sat down. She had noticed Rena's apparent distance; she was usually a very attentive listener.  
  
"Actually no, my ex showed up at my apartment. He caused a scene, and now I feel like a total basket case, and I bet I scared off a potential date!" She exclaimed in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Your ex was at your apartment! How did he find you?" Rebecca Raven asked from her left.  
  
" Never mind that why didn't you call me!" Her best friend Juliane exclaimed slapping Rena's thigh.  
  
"Oww! Because it was late and at that point I just wanted to sleep." She growled Juliane.  
  
" I bet my mother told him." She answered Rebecca. "Why on Earth would your mother tell him where you live?" Rebecca continued.  
  
"Because my Mother is a very old fashioned gal who lets her husband beat her periodically. She doesn't believe what Martin did to me was wrong. She believes I was wrong for leaving him, and in her mind she thinks she's helping me." Rena answered tugging on the long blue sleeves of her shirt.  
  
"How does that make you feel?" Dr. Whilom asked  
  
Rena looked at her like she was an alien. "How do you think it makes me feel?" She paused after that remark but answered any way. " It pisses me off, and I'm going to give her a piece of mind later."  
  
"Honey, forget your mother, tell us all about Mr. Potential date." Juliane told her, elbowing Rena and raising her eyebrows provocatively.  
  
"Juli." Dr. Whilom said censoriously.  
  
"What! Rena is one of the few of us trying to get over that particular hang-up at the moment."  
  
"Of course I am before Martin I had no problem getting what I wanted, and quite frankly every time I stop out of fear he wins and I don't like that feeling. She told Dr. Whilom as she walked to the wide bay window and looked out.  
  
"The Guy?" Juli prompted.  
  
" Something I wanna talk about. What can I say he's *TDH (Tall dark and handsome) with a capital T. He's my neighbor. We seem to work similar hours and Rex likes him and that's probably because he's in law enforcement." She finished with a flourish. Rena sat down the signal for someone else to take over.  
  
The meeting moved forward, Juliane went next, she had been date-raped in college and was having problems dealing with it now; followed Catherine, then Tony and Rachel. The group went into a general discussion for the next two hours, before the meeting was adjourned for the week.  
  
Juliane came up to her as she was leaving, watching Rex come out from under her chair.  
  
"Hey Rex, how ya' doin' boy." Juliane cooed at him rubbing his head and chest. " So whatcha going to do about neighbor man?" She asked.  
  
" I'm going to ask him out next time I see him." She vowed. "Want to go get some lunch?"  
  
"Sure!" Juliane agreed heartily.  
  
They both left to eat and discuss the various problems with their lives, but that's what friends are for.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Walking the dog  
  
  
  
Donovan walked down the hall; he was home early for a change. When he put his key in the lock he heard Rena's door open and felt Rex's tail hit his legs.  
  
" Oh! Hi! Rex behave!" Rena said tugging on Rex's harness.  
  
" Hello, taking him for a walk?" Frank said pointing to the dog, who was straining toward the elevator.  
  
" Yeah. . You want to join us?" Rena asked hesitantly.  
  
Donovan took a moment to think it over. Rena was looking well, despite the events of a couple of weeks ago and he found himself wanting to get to know her better despite her self-proclaimed neurosis. Besides a woman alone on the streets at night, even with a large dog was a risky proposition. " Sure, I don't have any plans at the moment and I could use the air."  
  
The three of them rode down in the elevator. Rex loved elevators and he stopped their progress to touch noses with the Black-and-white Dachshund/Lab mix from Ten-C. Then the trio exited the apartment building, took a turn around the corner and headed to a local dog park sponsored by the building.  
  
Donovan and Rena chatted while Rex did his thing. They talked of all the harmless subjects: the weather, people in the building, Rex. An hour went by incredibly fast, between the conversation and Rex's antics, by himself and with the occasional fellow dog. Rex liked to play tag with them.  
  
Soon, however, Rena called him to her it was time to go in. The five- minute walk back to the building was over too soon. When they reached Rena's apartment she started to say something, but was interrupted by Donovan's cell phone.  
  
"Donovan . . . all right, I'll be there in twenty minutes." He answered quickly looking at his watch. Then he hung up. " I'm sorry I have to go."  
  
"It's all right, go . . . catch a bad guy I guess." Rena told him putting her key in the lock. She sighed and turned " Hey, Frank!" she called out to his retreating back and then hurried over to him. "Why don't you join me for dinner on Saturday maybe ten or twelvish? I know a great restaurant that caters to insomniacs and workaholics."  
  
"Sure, I'd love too." He said sincerely, looking down at her.  
  
"Go on, go save somebody." She said pushing him back toward the elevator. "I'll see ya when I see ya or on Saturday." She said watching him go. "Yes!" She chirped to Rex who was looking at his mistress like she was an idiot, but he loved her anyway.  
  
Obviously his pack mate had gotten the desired response from the alpha. This was good, but he wanted his bone now. He pulled her to the door and waited for her to open it. She finally did and they both got their treats, a nice yummy, chewy bone for him and cold stuff for her. He was happy now. __________________________________________________________  
  
Date  
  
  
  
Saturday rolled around quickly enough for Donovan. He arrived at Rena's door at Ten-fifteen on the dot.  
  
Rena opened the door on the second knock; she was dressed in a flowing floor-length, black velvet skirt, suede boots, and a purple off-the- shoulder velvet top. Her fiery hair was pulled back with silver combs.  
  
"You look wonderful." He said admiringly.  
  
" Thank you. It's been a while since I had an excuse to get out of my T-shirt and jeans." She said stepping out into the hall.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked slipping her hand into the crook of his arm.  
  
"Just around the corner." She said taking his arm.  
  
Just around the corner was right, they were able to walk there from the building in ten minutes. The restaurant was called "Swing Shift", it was decorated with a forties feel and had swing music playing the background. The Swing Shift restaurant was open 24/ 7 and catered to the early morning factory workers, midday executives, and insomniacs and work-a- holics. They were seated in a private booth near the back of the restaurant.  
  
"How did you find this place?" Donovan asked cutting into his steak.  
  
"Rex actually, he ran away from me in the park and ended up here. Great food don't cha' think?" She asked taking another sliver off her steak.  
  
" Yes." He said in total agreement.  
  
The two chatted for the better part of two hours; swing and jazz music playing softly in the background as wait staff in WW II uniforms flitted about to and fro, between the kitchen and the dining area. Rena told him about her business, a web design and graphic illustration company. She admired the evasiveness of his answers to direct questions. He put the subject on her sometimes before she even realized what he had done. After there meal they went for a stroll before heading back to the apartment building.  
  
Donovan had enjoyed tonight, Rena was a pleasant companion and he was sure she knew he was deliberately avoiding talking about himself.  
  
The evening was passing quickly far more quickly than he would have liked. It had been so long since he had shared a meal with someone who wasn't in law enforcement for some other branch of government. Her door was fast approaching; they stood for a moment in front of it.  
  
" I had a wonderful time Rena" he said looking into her eyes.  
  
" I had a good time too Frank." She said becoming very aware of his proximity to her in the hallway. "Well I should really be going in now. . Would you like to join me next Saturday?" She asked trying to break the tension suddenly in the air.  
  
"Sure, it's a date." He answered.  
  
Before he could turn away Rena kissed him on the cheek. She then turned toward her door, and had it partly open, but then she turned back and kissed him suddenly and fully on the lips. It only took Donovan a split second to respond in kind. They reluctantly pulled apart. Rena knew she wasn't ready yet, but soon, maybe.  
  
"Good night." She breathed as they parted. She went into her apartment and closed the door reluctantly, but resolutely.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry the new chapters have taken so long my life decided to interfere with my creative side delayed chapter posting is the result. Well have a gander now and as always do tear it apart.  
  
Slvr_tgr99  
  
  
  
Backgrounds  
  
  
  
Donovan went up to his office with the package Monica had just handed him. A special courier had delivered it five minutes ago.  
  
He sat down at his desk opened the package and removed a thick file. The name on the tab said: Hammond, Marena. The file contained a police report and her tax return as he read thru the report he found Rena had never been arrested, she was abut his age give or take a year of so. She had married Martin Hammond her senior year in college at Columbia. Then two years later the police started being called in for domestic disputes. Rena had dropped charged in every case but the last. Hammond was arrested for attempted murder and spousal rape. The judge had dismissed the rape charge, however the attempted murder charge had held. Hammond had served five years and had been released on parole six months ago.  
  
When she filed for divorce she took only the dog and what was in her name. Her last tax return spoke well for her business acumen. She was providing a very comfortable living for Rex and herself.  
  
Thinking of Rex he pulled another folder from the pack this one with a K-9 emblem on it. Rex was a retired Sergeant with numerous medals and awards for valor and heroism. He had been retired when he was five years old after he had been shot almost fatally. His former human partner was still on the force.  
  
Rex had put away quite a few major players in his day, and in his opinion Rena was a lovely woman who posed no obvious threat to him or his team. The police report did help him understand a few things, and led him to the conclusion he would have to let Rena lead. He would have to the chase-e instead of the chaser.  
  
Rena sat at her computer her face bathed in the glow from her computer. She was scrolling thru news reports on Frank Donovan-the hostage negotiator. She was currently reading and article about the kidnapping the former Attorney General's son. It had ended with the death of the kidnapper, and the safe return of the hostage. Frank Donovan was what he appeared to be and agent wit the Department of Justice. Which was all she really needed to know.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Okay kids, now it gets interesting. I thought I'd just restate I do this for fun, therapy and practice, I don't own Frank or the team I'm just borrowing them for a little bit, I swear I'll put I'm back just not yet. Shane (yeah) and NBC (BOOO) own them.  
  
Third Date (and no your not crazy or missing a number)  
  
  
  
Saturday rolled around the two of them went out again, this time to a restaurant of Frank's choosing. They talked of things a little closer to their hearts. There were evening goodbyes that were getting more difficult to make. They made soft plans for the next weekend. Frank called her to tell them he couldn't make it. She didn't hear from him for two weeks. Then as the third weekend came she received a bouquet of flowers the card read- See you at Eight-Frank.  
  
Frank knocked on her door that Saturday at eight p.m. sharp.  
  
"Hello stranger, what are your plans?" She asked as she opened the door, she was still in her comfortable jeans and Led Zeppelin shirt that looked reasonably new. Even in her comfortable clothes she was still a knockout.  
  
When she opened the door Frank got the distinct impression any plans he had made had just been changed. What was the saying - man makes plans and god laughs. Frank looked her up and down, but before he could open his mouth Rena spoke  
  
"We could go out, but that would require me to change and I just don't feel like getting dressed up, or you could join Rex and I and we could have a picnic." She said flippantly, but opening the door to let him in. Frank took the invitation and stepped inside.  
  
The apartment was still brightly lit and cheery. There was a quilt spread out on the floor topped with a full picnic dinner.  
  
"You've obviously been planning this." Donovan said surveying the feast she had put out.  
  
She just shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the floor with one leg out and the other underneath her. He followed suit a couple of seconds after.  
  
"How have you been?" he asked apologetically, taking a pro-offered glass of wine.  
  
"Just fine, business is booming, I picked up four new clients." She grinned happily raising her glass. The crystal clinked as they toasted her god fortune. "OH, by the way the concierge has been trying to get a hold of you. They updated the security systems. They need you to let them into your place so they can upgrade it. So call Marcus downstairs, and arrange a time before you give the poor man an ulcer." She admonished.  
  
"I'll call tomorrow." He promised. He vaguely remembered receiving a memo a month ago, about the security upgrade. It figured they would do it while he was out of town.  
  
The evening wore on they drew closer as they talked thru most of the night. At Two a.m. after they had eaten most of the food, and Rex had gotten a decent portion out of both of them. Frank rose up from the floor, helping Rena up. Rex decided he wanted to play; he rose up on his hind legs and pushed her into Frank, who caught her as she fell against his chest.  
  
"Rex! Would you please go play with your bone!" Rena ordered her wayward pup.  
  
Then she became aware of the fact she was now in Frank's strong arms, She felt the heat as her skin flushed at the contact. God he smelled good. He gently lifted her face up with two fingers and looked into her flashing emerald eyes. She kissed him impulsively and passionately. Frank responded in kind slipping his hands around her waist and pulling her closer. She thought the kiss would last forever she hoped it would.  
  
As he pulled her closer to him she felt something else rising in her overriding her passion, she knew what it was and she tried to fight it to clamp it down, but she couldn't stop the irrational fear that was now coursing thru her body. She tensed and became rigid in his embrace she pulled away from him. Frank released her as her body tensed with fear.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered dejectedly.  
  
"It's all right Rena." he reassured her. He kissed her softly once more on the lips and left.  
  
Rena slid down the closed door utterly dejected. Rex padded up to her and licked away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Rena buried her face in his soft fur and sobbed.  
  
"Damn you Martin! Damn you!" She sobbed hoarsely into Rex's fur. She pushed him away when his tongue started to irritate her skin.  
  
The phone rang she knew who it was. It was Juliane; she was the only person who called her in the middle of the night. She ignored the phone and got up off the floor. She picked up her purse from beside the couch. Juliane would kick her for letting Martin stop her. She became galvanized as she dug around in her purse until she found what she was looking for and palmed it. She went over to the mirror beside her door, straightened her hair and cleaned up her face. She resolutely grabbed the doorknob and opened her front door. She marched across the hallway and knocked on Frank's door and prayed he answered it before she lost her nerve.  
  
Frank heard the authoritative knock on his door, he put his drink down on the kitchen counter ad walked toward his door, his robe swirling about his legs, the silk sleep pants whispering as he walked. He opened the door and came face to face with Rena.  
  
"It's not okay." She stated stepping inside.  
  
He had just closed the door when she grabbed hold of him and kissed him hungrily. He answered that kiss with one of his own. He was aware when she tripped him and took them to the floor. She was on top of him opening his robe up , she ran her hands over the sleek smooth muscles of his chest then she pinned his arms above his head as she leaned down to kiss him again. _______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
The Morning After  
  
  
  
Frank awoke in his bed curled around Rena; he luxuriated in the delicious sensation of waking up next to somebody. Rena mumbled something in her sleep and turned her face towards him and snuggled closer. They had made love several times in the early morning hours and now he was just waiting for his alarm to go off. Rena had proven to be a passionate and inventive lover, after she got over her hesitation. He wrapped his arms around her and watched her sleep, her brow was creased and she had a soft frown playing at the corners of her mouth. He watched in rapt attention as the crease lessened and she smiled, evidently the worst part of the dream had subsided and had given way to fonder thoughts.  
  
Their reverie was interrupted by the annoying squawk of his alarm clock. He now had an hour and a half to get to the nest for the morning briefing.  
  
Rena growled her displeasure as Frank hit the off button.  
  
"Good morning." Frank greeted her.  
  
"Good Morning to you too." She replied with half-lidded eyes.  
  
"I've got to get up now." He said, although he really didn't want to though. Frank crawled out of his bed reluctantly and went to grab his morning shower.  
  
Rena watched his muscles slide and contract under his smooth dusky skin, as he made his way across the room. She waited for all of five minutes, luxuriating in the afterglow; before she followed after him.  
  
The bathroom was shrouded in steam, the mirror fogged over and the blue tile was damp and slick. The air was thick and humid. She slid open the plate glass shower door and slipped into the shower stall with him. His back was to her. There were soapsuds sliding down his back making his skin slippery. She put her body next to his, her breasts against his back, her hands sliding up and down his torso, to his waist, down to his thighs. Frank caught her hands as they started the journey back p his body. He pulled her from behind him until she faced him. He advanced toward her thru the spray and steam until her back was against the wall. Rena grinned wolfishly as he advanced toward her. He leaned down to kiss her, their lips met and then parted as he kissed her neck, the hollow of her throat, the tops of her breasts. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her up to him Rena felt her feet leave the tile of the shower stall she wrapped herself around him quickly, her body pressed against the wet tile as he entered her. She moaned as he pressed himself deeper, first slowly inch-by- inch, then faster as the urgency overcame the both of them. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, moaning deeply as her whole body shuddered in release. Frank quickly followed suit, growling and gripping her tightly. Frank stepped out of the service elevator and into the gray underground parking garage. His jacket danced around him as he walked down the rows of cars. He nodded at the parking attendant and continued into the sea of cars. When he reached his car a gray Lincoln he was aware of someone coming up fast on his right. He turned quickly and weak blow to his back. He came face to face with Martin Hammond.  
  
Hello, Donovan have a nice night with my wife?" Hammond drawled pushing in on Donovan.  
  
Donovan held his ground and locked eyes with Hammond. He didn't dignify the question with and answer.  
  
"She's really a slut when she gets going huh? She claw your back, maybe your chest?" Martin continued shoving a hand into Donovan's chest.  
  
Donovan looked down at the offending appendage, and then grabbed it between the thumb and forefinger, where the hand met the wrist, and squeezed and rotated at the same time. He shoved Hammond away from him and twisted Hammond's up behind his back.  
  
"She doesn't belong to you, and you're in violation of a restraining order and assaulting a federal agent. Now move." Donovan ordered as he shoved him forward toward the attendant's station.  
  
Five minutes later a now crazed Martin Hammond was shoved into the back of a Chicago P.D. police car screaming obscenities and telling everyone how she was his and was going to belong to him forever. He never did get specific as to who She was to the Chicago P.D. Donovan gave the officers his statement and then made his way to the nest.  
  
Cody was typing on his keyboard. Monica was reviewing a file; Jake and Alex were sitting around the table in the briefing room, when Donovan walked in twenty minutes late.  
  
"Good morning." He said as he walked past them up to his office.  
  
He sat down at his desk and dialed Rena's number; all he got was her answering machine. "Rena it's Frank, I need to talk to you. Call me." He said leaving the number to his voice mail. He hung up as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
"Monica." He acknowledged her presence.  
  
She was wearing a studded black bandanna, and angel t-shirt and faded flare-cut jeans with glitter sneakers topped with a red suede jacket.  
  
"Your late." She said quietly  
  
"Yes, it couldn't be avoided." He answered quietly but definitely shutting down further discussion.  
  
"Okay." She replied backing off, she knew better than to push. "Here's the current open case file." She said handing him a very thick file.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hello Stranger  
  
  
  
Rena was cooking spaghetti, in her kitchen with a little garlic bread covered in cheese, when she heard the knock at her door. She walked past Rex who was sitting at the edge of the kitchen. She threw him a meatball as she passed. She checked her reflection in the mirror before her door. She straightened the wrinkles in the clinging skirt, pulled her shirt down, and ran her hand thru her hair, made sure everything was in place and looking good.  
  
She looked thru the peephole and then unlocked the door and quickly opened it.  
  
"Hello stranger." She greeted Frank, who was behind a bouquet of roses.  
  
It had been several weeks between a voice mail message the said call me and another that said I'll see ya when I see ya basically.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Frank said stepping inside handing Rena the roses. "That smells good."  
  
"Thank you, I've been slaving away for all of thirty minutes." She said jokingly. "Dinner will be done in a couple of minutes so have a seat." She said taking his arm and dragging him to the dining table, a purple and glass affair.  
  
They ate, Rena catching him up on the happenings in the building and her business. Frank made all the appropriate gestures and comments, but Rena could tell he wasn't jumping up and down with excitement. She got a sudden flash; she knew what he was waiting to hear.  
  
"He's out, he made bail. They let him out a week ago. So far he hasn't come near me though." She told him flat out, picking up the empty dinner plates and taking them into the kitchen.  
  
Donovan got up from the table and followed her into the kitchen, where she was furiously scrubbing the dishes.  
  
"Your angry with me?" He asked turning her toward him.  
  
"No, I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with Martin. Its been five years and now he just shoves himself back into my life like nothing's happened, like I belong to him.  
  
Donovan pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. " You don't belong to anybody but you and Rex." He said looking down at Rex, who was up on his haunches, with his front paws on both of them.  
  
"He just wants the leftover sauce, the greedy pig." Rena said affectionately giving him a pat on the head. She went to the stove and took a lukewarm pan of thick meaty spaghetti sauce off and put it in Rex's bowl. Rex promptly gobbled it all up then licked the bowl and pan clean.  
  
"Look the parking attendant, doorman, and the concierge all know what he looks like, and you have the alarm system." Frank assured her.  
  
"Speaking of alarms, you never did get yours upgraded." She reminded him. "Your driving poor Hank nuts. Everybody on this floor has the new system but you." She admonished walking back toward him  
  
Frank took her back into his embrace. "Okay, I will set up an appointment to have the alarm upgraded." He agreed leaning down to kiss her.  
  
Rena came up on her tiptoes to meet him, they kissed gently at first then more urgently. Rena led him to bedroom and closed the door.  
  
Before Frank left the building he told the concierge Hank to set up the alarm upgrade for that day. Hank breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Frank was in his office finishing some paperwork when his phone rang.  
  
"Donovan."  
  
"Mr. Donovan, there's been an attack in your apartment building. Your neighbor Ms. Carlyle was attacked and it looks like someone tried to enter your apartment." A federal operator told him.  
  
"Ms. Carlyle?" he asked his blood running cold with fear.  
  
" In critical condition at St. Mary's Hospital."  
  
"Thank you." He said then hung up.  
  
Donovan moved quickly down stairs, he needed their help now. He knew who had put Rena in the hospital, and a vague idea what had sent him over the edge. To prove it he would need Cody's expertise.  
  
"What's up boss?" Jake asked noticing how fast Donovan was moving.  
  
"I need your help all of you." Donovan said.  
  
They all knew it must be hard for him to ask., but he was their leader and they were his team, of course they would help.  
  
  
  
The Attack  
  
  
  
Cody was sweeping the neighbors apartment looking for a bugs and RF signal Donovan was certain was there.  
  
"Ahh, I got something." He called out. A CSU tech and Donovan converged at once on him. "There is definitely a camera in here and from the picture I'm getting its in the overhead lamp." He toggled a button and he got another view of himself and the room. He turned until his face came into view. The tech followed him and located and disabled the tiny state-of- the-art surveillance camera.  
  
"This is a great camera, not as good as mine though." Cody said examining the camera the tech had given him in an evidence bag.  
  
"Find the receiver." Donovan ordered. "I want to know what happened here."  
  
"You got it sir." Cody said. He got another tech to finish finding the cameras they also picked up several listening devices.  
  
Cody found the receiver in the basement of a neighboring building along with a couple of DVDs. The current feed had yet to be stored on DVD. He tagged everything and had it all shipped to the nest where he could work on it on Donovan's orders. His cell phone trilled at him as soon as he hit the street.  
  
"Cody." He answered, his plaid shirt whipping about him in the wind. " Yeah, I'm heading back to he nest now with the stuff, okay no problem." He said and hung up.  
  
Cody and the rest of the team except for Alex were in the nest watching the video collected from the late that morning until Cody killed the feed.  
  
So far it had been a normal day for Rena she got up exercised the dog, showered and changed into her work clothes, a pair of ripped jeans, a Who t-shirt, and bare feet. From the wire tap recording they heard her make closet-raiding plans with her gal pal Jules, and convince a client to let her take over website management for a ten percent increase in her normal fee.  
  
They watched intently as a knock was heard at the door. Rena answered it looking thru the peephole first, and then putting the chain on the door, she opened it.  
  
"Wrong apartment you want the one across the hall." She said thru the opening. Suddenly she tried to close the door.  
  
They watched as the door suddenly exploded inward ripping the chain out of the doorjamb, knocking Rena to the floor. Martin Hammond entered the apartment dressed as one of the security company system installers.  
  
" No, I got the right apartment Mar, I told you, you couldn't keep me away your bitch! Now I'll have to finish your lessons in obedience!" He advanced on her, but was knocked back by Rex, who appeared as a black-and-white blur. Growling like a demon he grabbed Martin's left arm in his teeth and worried and ripped it. Martin screamed in rage and pain. He brought his other hand, a gleam of steel in it, down on Rex's body; blood spurted from the wound the knife had made. Martin unclamped Rex's jaws and threw him bodily against a wall.  
  
He resumed his advance on Rena, he ripped her shirt from her still dazed form and wound it around his savaged arm, when he finished he grabbed Rena by the hair and grabbed her into the apartment. Rena became alert during the trip and started clawing at his good hand, and screaming obscenities at him.  
  
He dragged her into the living room and threw her onto her back and climbed on top of her. He put the knife against her throat, while he reached for a nearby lamp, he pulled out he cord and was tying her hands when Rex appeared and buried his fangs into Martin's shoulders and head. Martin rose up and threw him off. Then he turned and stabbed ex in the chest. Rex went down with a whimper his fur matting with blood.  
  
Rena had used the distraction to get to her feet, and make her way toward the kitchen; she had almost made it when Martin plunged the knife already covered in gore into her shoulder driving her to her knees. She tried to crawl but he stabbed her again in the back near her kidneys. Rena screamed in shock and pain, falling completely to the floor.  
  
"See what you make made me do Mar, You see how crazy you make me!" Martin yelled turning her over.  
  
"Go to Hell Martin!" she gasped swiping at him with her good arm.  
  
Martin plunged the knife into her thigh in retaliation.  
  
Rena made a move for the front door, she almost managed to get past him, but he caught her foot and pulled her down. She fell heavily onto her stomach. She screamed as loud and as sustained as she could, but it would do her no good, the apartments had very thick walls, they were practically soundproof.  
  
Cody hit the volume limiter as decibels rose.  
  
"Damn she can scream." He commented rubbing his ear.  
  
Donovan looked at him sharply. Cody shrugged his shoulders and shut his mouth. Rena was lying face down; Martin had stabbed three more times in the upper and lower back.  
  
Just as suddenly as he started he stopped looked at his watch and then barreled out eh front door.  
  
"Okay so what was that about?" Jake asked  
  
"The real security system installers going into my apartment." Donovan answered.  
  
They looked aback at the screen Rena was still moving except this time toward her phone. She knocked the table over and picked up the phone with her good hand. Her hands were visibly shaking. A good deal of her blood supply was on the floor. She finally managed to dial nine-one-one after a few tries.  
  
Cody stopped the audio from the apartment." Here is the 911 call.  
  
"911 state the nature of your emergency."  
  
"Help, me." Rena whispered weakly.  
  
"Ma'am, what's wrong?"  
  
"I've been stabbed."  
  
" Hang on, Stay on the line, I'm sending an ambulance, where are you?"  
  
"My apartment D8."  
  
"Hang on hun, what's your name?"  
  
"Rena, Hurry I'm so cold." Rena pleaded.  
  
Rena visibly slumped as she passed out. Cody switched the audio back on.  
  
The arrival of the Paramedics thundered on the audio. They entered cautiously and followed the blood trail to Rena's unconscious form.  
  
"Dispatch this is 114 responding to stabbing victim at the Covington Arms we have a white female approximately five-three about 120-125 lbs. With multiple stab wounds and massive blood loss." He continued to rattle off her stats as he took them.  
  
They put her on a backboard and bandaged the wounds as best they could, and started a saline drip. They turned as Rex cried out in pain and growled a challenge. The second EMT made his way over to Rex. He got on his radio. "Dispatch send animal rescue, we got a German Shepard with stab wounds, looks like the victims dog was injured too. He said moving back to Rena who had regained consciousness, and then flat lined.  
  
"Dispatch Victim is in Cardiac arrest advise."  
  
A doctor came on the line. "Give Epinephrine now."  
  
The EMTs gave her a dose and then shocked her twice before she came back.  
  
Cody cut the feed after that. Donovan called Alex on the cell phone.  
  
"Alex any change?" he asked.  
  
Alex was in the waiting room waiting for Carlyle to come out of surgery.  
  
"No, she's still in surgery. No sign of anyone with dog bites in the ER."  
  
"I'll send an agent over to relieve you . thanks Alex." Donovan said quietly.  
  
". Your welcome, she'll be okay, the doctor said the fact she was even still alive at all is a good sign." Alex replied.  
  
"I'll see you in a couple of hours." Frank told her and hung up.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Jake asked.  
  
"I'm going to find Hammond." Donovan said.  
  
"Good because this guy so has to pay doing the dog like that." Cody quipped.  
  
"Where is the dog anyway?" Monica asked.  
  
"Chicago animal Rescue has him, he's being treated for his wounds. Rena's friend Juliane Carter is looking after him." Frank said consulting his notepad.  
  
"So we need to canvas all the E.R.s near the building, as well as local drugstores, convenience stores and the like for a large man with a shredded arm and scalp. That about sum it up?" Cody asked turning to his keyboard.  
  
"Yes." Jake replied.  
  
"Okay get to work." Frank ordered officially.  
  
"We're on it sir." They all said getting down to work. __________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay sorry this is so late but fanfic was down I was very lazy but here it is the concluding chapters to Starting Over, again I don't own Frank, and gang they belong to Shane Salerno(yeah) and NBC(Boo).  
  
  
  
Pursuit  
  
  
  
"Okay I got a report from a convenience store two blocks from the apartment building. The clerk says a man came in and bought a to of alcohol, Isopropyl not liquor; and six rolls of bandages. The description fits our guy. Cody reported from the police band.  
  
"Jake, Alex, with me, Cody monitor continue monitoring the local police bands for anymore reports. Monica build me a profile on Hammond." Donovan said grabbing his coat, making his way out.  
  
"Yes, sir, all ready on it." They answered watching the three of them leave.  
  
Jake and Alex kept a look out for Hammond on the street while Donovan grilled the clerk. The only thing the clerk was able to tell them was the Hammond went that way like he was in a Bugs Bunny cartoon. So after the intense grilling they went that a way.  
  
The team hit every CI and lowlife on their payroll in the area looking for him.  
  
"Okay boss, I got a police report an old lady called in, she said her neighbor down the hall had been mauled by a dog." Cody came over the mike channel.  
  
"Where?" Donovan demanded.  
  
"Three blocks from your current position." Cody answered and then rattled off a street address.  
  
Donovan, Jake, and Alex headed immediately to the address. Cody pulled the complaint particulars and reported them to Donovan en-route.  
  
The field team arrived at a slightly rundown apartment building. The complaint had come from a sixty-year old Mrs. Taglieri in apartment 207. They knocked on the industrial brown door, the paint peeling more with each knock. They heard a loud clack and rattle a deadbolt was turned and a chain was put on.  
  
"Yes?" a gravelly voice asked suspiciously as a grey haired woman peered thru the cracked door.  
  
"Federal Agent Mrs. Taglieri you filed a complaint about your neighbor?" Jake asked flashing his badge.  
  
"Not on my neighbor for my neighbor." She clarified unhooking the chain after she examined the badge.  
  
The three agents stepped across her threshold into a cozy apartment filled with knickknacks and photographs of a long life well lived.  
  
"It's these dog attacks you see, the poor man was mauled, but he doesn't want to bring the owner up on charges. Somebody should really so something about these vicious animals." She told them making her way to her crocheting chair.  
  
"Where does he live exactly?" Donovan asked.  
  
"Jack Hamlin lives three doors down to the right." She answered picking up her crocheting needles.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Taglieri, you've been a great help. We'll see if we can't change his mind." Jake told her as she got up and escorted them back out.  
  
"Oh, well you'll have to wait he went out thirty minutes ago, he said something about visiting a family member at the hospital." She told them before closing the door.  
  
"Cody, call the hospital tell security to be on the lookout for Hammond." Donovan ordered as they made their way to the car.  
  
"Thank god for nosy neighbors!" Jake quipped as they piled into the car and headed toward the hospital.  
  
------------ _______________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Trap  
  
  
  
The three of them entered the hospital and made their way to the third floor recovery wing. The Duty Nurse directed them to Rena's room.  
  
Jake and Alex relieved the security officer on guard, while Donovan went in. When he entered he braced himself for the sight he was going to see and the vision that was sure to follow.  
  
Rena was there lying in the hospital bed dwarfed by the machines that were helping her breathe and monitoring her vitals. For a split second he was bombarded by another image, a little girl in the same position dwarfed her hair splayed out on the huge hospital pillows. He took a breath and waited for it to pass. Rena returned. It was then he noticed the woman by the bedside holding Rena's hand. She had fallen asleep. Frank cleared his throat to make his presence known. She was blonde and slim. She raised her head slowly waking up. It took her eyes a second to focus on him, when they did he noted they were blue.  
  
"Oh, hi you must be the Neighbor Guy." She said a little drowsily.  
  
Frank looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Yes, I'm Frank, how is she?" he asked hesitantly, his mind flashing back to the video he had seen.  
  
"Not great, but not bad either. She lost a lot of blood, but they gave her transfusions and repaired the arterial damage. They were going to wait a little bit on her shoulder though. Most of the damage was soft tissue and muscle, except for the shoulder. The doctor's say she could wake up anytime now. Has Martin been caught yet?" She said sitting up in the chair.  
  
"Not yet; we think he may try again. " Donovan answered.  
  
"Are you going to take over now? I love her, but I need coffee now." She said rising up out of the chair stretching out as she went. "By the way I'm Juliane."  
  
" How is Rex doing?" he asked  
  
"Rex made out better than she did, he awake and giving the vet hell. His old partner showed up to look after him while Rena's laid up.  
  
"Good, good." Donovan replied.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later." She said walking out.  
  
Sitting in the dark his charcoal colored clothes making him imperceptible in the shadows. He waited for Martin Hammond. He though of how much Rena had come to mean to him over the past weeks. In his mind the video played over and over. It was taking all of his considerable self- control to contain the rage that was boiling up inside of him.  
  
"Jake, Status?"  
  
"Nothing boss." Jake came back.  
  
"Cody?"  
  
"Nothing on hospital security so far.. Uh wait a minute our guy just walked thru the ER doors."  
  
"Keep me apprised of his location." He said unsnapping his shoulder holster. "Jake fade into the background." He ordered.  
  
"He's one floor below you, Damn it! I just lost him he must be on the stairs." Cody called out.  
  
"Everybody get ready!" Frank ordered as he stood up and moved into a darker corner behind the door.  
  
He stepped back into shadow as the door swung silently open. Hammond's head was covered with a baseball cap; however the white of a bandage showed thru. His right arm was heavily bandaged and in a sling. He moved quickly to the side of the bed. He stared down at her for what seemed like forever to Frank, he had to catch him in the act, the Federal agent warred with the Man he was.  
  
Martin carefully pulled a pillow out from under her head; her red hair gleaming under the fluorescent lights. Hammond brought the pillow to his chest and just held it; suddenly he put it over her face and held it there with his good massive hand.  
  
Frank came out of the shadows in an instant; he put his gun to Hammond's head, and resisted the urge to just pull the trigger.  
  
"Federal Agent, let go and step back your under arrest." His voice was low and dangerous.  
  
Hammond let go; there was something very sinister hiding in that voice. He slowly backed away from the bed. The agent was the man Mar had been fucking, he saw as the agent removed the pillow from her face. He flew into a Rage at this realization. He was about to strike out at the son of a bitch when the door was kicked open and Mar suddenly rose up from the bed with a gun in her hand.  
  
"Freeze Hammond!" She said pulling the wig from her head; it was a slender blonde woman.  
  
He was about to attack her when his world went completely dark. Martin Hammond hit the floor with a resounding Thud, and lay prone.  
  
"Thank you. Jake. Alex." Frank told them holstering his weapon, and cuffing Hammond's unconscious form.  
  
"Your welcome Frank." They said as Jake helped Alex out of the hospital bed. _______________________________----- _________________________________________________  
  
Three days later Rena opened her eyes and tried her stretch her fingers, but found them held in a tight grip. She looked down and saw a cascade of Juli's long blonde hair across her legs, on the left. Then she looked to her right and looked into Frank's Chocolate eyes. "Hello, Stranger." He said laughingly.  
  
The End  
  
Again I would like to thank my dad and my local library for all their help. At the time I was writing this there was a woman on trial for the mauling death of her neighbor by her large vicious dog. She has since been sentenced to I think 2years for involuntary manslaughter.. I as an former owner of large dogs think this despicable if you know your animal is dangerous you should take appropriate precautions for the safety of others and yourself. All my dogs were trained to bite but not to break skin and to release. Now I have a small dachshund/lab mix she does this when she plays with my father and me. However she does not like other people, there fore I don't entertain often and when I do I remove her from the immediate area. Okay end of rant By the way I Used to own a former police dog a German Shepard name Rufus, and he was a great pet. 


End file.
